


Never Too Old For Treats

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is for kids. Good thing Draco's a kid at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Old For Treats

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HD_pots_n_porn's prompt #82: Halloween Treats, for HD_fluff's Fluffy Halloween Fest, and for Enchanted Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge: gasp, howl, night, potion, werewolf. 
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Never Too Old For Treats

~

As Draco and Harry waited patiently in front of Robards’ desk for their next assignment, Harry snuck looks at his partner. They had only been working together for two weeks, but Harry already had grudging respect for Draco’s dedication and work ethic. _And it doesn’t hurt that he’s gorgeous._

Finally, Robards looked up at them. “As you both know, the DMLE is dedicated to protecting the citizens of the wizarding world. We want the public to know that we care about children. All children, in fact. Which is why we’re sending Auror teams out to patrol tonight on Halloween. And even though it’s a change in policy, you’re charged with protecting not only magical children, but Muggle as well.” 

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Is this because of the werewolf threat, sir?”

Robards nodded, appearing pleased. “Yes. As you have both probably heard, there have been rumours about the werewolves massing for a new kind of attack. Apparently, they hope to ‘recruit’ new members by biting Muggle children on Halloween, when the veil between the worlds is thinnest.

“It’s estimated that about twenty-five percent of the Muggle population have enough latent magic to become werewolves, and that’s enough for them to take the chance to convert as many as they can and increase their ranks, all while trying to avoid being detected by the magical authorities.”

Draco groaned. “But the other children would die,” he said. 

Robards smiled grimly. “I don’t think they care about that little detail.” 

“No,” muttered Draco. “I suppose not.”

Harry coughed. “Anything else we should know, sir?” 

“Yes. Because you’ll be trying to fit in with Muggles on Halloween night, you’ll need to come up with costumes.” Robards eyed them both over top of his glasses. “And, luckily for you, since Muggles have come to expect odd things to happen on Halloween, you don’t need to be quite as careful about the Statute of Secrecy.”

Draco relaxed. “Well that’s something.” 

Harry nodded in agreement. That would allow them a bit more leeway to protect more children.

“You’ll also be giving out Halloween treats,” Robards continued. “You’ll have to purchase your own, but you’ll be reimbursed as long as you remember to save your receipts.” 

“Wait, we’re _giving_ treats?” Draco frowned. “Don’t people usually receive treats on Halloween?”

“Children do.” Robards looked him up and down. “You’re a bit old to be masquerading as a child, Malfoy.” 

Harry bit back a grin at Malfoy’s look of outrage. “Anything else, sir?” he asked. 

“No, that’s it. Good luck.” 

Once they were out of his office, Draco let loose with his opinion. “That tosser. I’ll have him know I don’t look a day over seventeen!” 

Harry coughed. “Er, not the point. Plus, even seventeen-year-olds are a bit old for dressing up and collecting Halloween treats.” 

Draco tossed his head. “Whatever.” He smirked. “Plus, no one’s too old to collect treats.” 

Harry blushed. Were they still discussing kids?

Draco was still talking. “Anyway, what should our costumes be?” 

Harry exhaled. “Something that the Muggles recognise and that allow us to openly carry wands without concern.” 

Draco pursed his lips. “Well that’s obvious, isn’t it?” As Harry continued to stare at him, he huffed. “We’ll be wizards! We probably won’t even feel like we’re dressed up at all.” 

“You want us to wear our own robes?” Harry asked. He nodded. “That’s not a bad idea--” 

“No, wait!” Draco held up a hand. “I know! Since this is all for the benefit of Muggles, we should get some Muggle wizard robes as costumes!” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You do realise that Muggles think of wizards very differently, right?” 

Shrugging, Draco said, “Who cares?” He smirked. “We’ll educate them. Now come on, we need to pick our robes!” 

Harry sighed, trailing after him. Something told him this was going to be an interesting assignment. 

Draco insisted they go to a Muggle costume shop, so, ditching their Auror robes, they put on dark suits for the trip. The moment that Harry walked in, he wanted to walk right back out. The costumes were gaudy and beyond hideous. “I think all the good costumes are gone,” he said. 

Draco ignored him, seemingly enthralled by the costumes, lingering over several. Picking up a short red dress, he held it up against himself. “What do you think?” he asked Harry, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

Harry bit his lip. 

Draco’s smirk widened. “Why, I think you like that idea, Potter. How kinky.” 

“Will you stop faffing about?” Harry huffed. “We’re supposed to be working here.” 

“Spoilsport,” Draco sighed. He finally picked out matching bright blue robes with shimmering gold stars decorating the fabric. 

Harry was horrified. “No! Absolutely not!”

“But this is what they think wizards wear,” hissed Draco as the proprietor, eyes narrowed, looked up from the counter. “How can you object? It’s properly boring.” 

“I don’t care!” Harry whispered back. “There’s no way I’m putting that thing on.” He glared at Draco. “And I’m not boring.” 

“You could've fooled me,” sneered Draco.

“I know who you two are,” said a kid of about eight who had also been watching them. He grinned. “You’re the Men in Black, right?” 

Harry turned away from Draco, grateful for the interruption. “The what?”

“Well it’s perfect, isn’t it?” The kid was beaming. “All you need are dark sunglasses and you’ll be all set.” 

Harry looked at Draco, who shrugged, raising an eyebrow. “Explain.” 

The kid huffed. “You really got into character, didn’t you?” Pulling out his mobile phone, the kid started flipping through pictures. “Here.” He held it up and Harry saw two grim faced-men in dark suits that did look similar to what he and Draco were wearing, both with dark sunglasses on. “See? The Men in Black. They protect the public from supernatural and alien threats and they have superior technology.” 

“Essentially accurate,” murmured Draco. 

Harry raised an eyebrow and squatted next to the kid. “If we _are_ the Men in Black we couldn’t tell you, could we?” he said. 

The kid’s smile widened. “No, I guess not,” he said. He winked. “It’ll be our secret.” 

Harry stood up, Draco leaning in once the kid was out of earshot. “Actually, we’re even better than Men in Black,” he murmured. “We’ll tell people we’re the _Wizards_ in Black.” 

Harry grinned. “I like it. Right, let’s go get some sunglasses, and some treats to give out, and then we can start our patrol.” 

They split up, Draco staying in the costume shop to purchase the sunglasses while Harry went to pick up sweets at a local Muggle grocery store. Within thirty minutes they were patrolling the streets of London.

There were costumed Muggle children everywhere and Harry started getting into the spirit of things, handing out sweets by the fistful. Since they were playing wizards, they carried their wands openly and it was quite freeing. 

Draco even seemed to be enjoying himself, and more than once Harry found himself admiring the way the light played off his hair, and the shape of his arse in his perfectly tailored trousers. “Is there something wrong with my suit?” Draco finally asked, eyebrow raised. He smirked. “You know, I’m starting to think you really _wanted_ me to wear that red dress.” 

Harry cleared his throat, dragging his eyes from Draco’s...assets and trying to put the enchanting vision of Draco in a dress firmly out of his mind. “Don’t be ridiculous. Oh, look, there’s a park. We should do a quick check there.” He flushed as Draco’s soft laughter followed him.

The park was large and not well lit, but the Muggle children were wandering about it nonetheless. Harry and Draco followed at a discreet distance, Harry striving not to ogle Draco. When the children exited the park and were out of sight, Harry and Draco loitered at the edge. 

A woman, looking frantic, hurried towards them. “Have you seen a little girl?” she asked. “It’s my daughter, Sarah! She’s dressed like a princess in a pink princess dress. She and her friends came through here, but she’s not with them now--”

An eerie howl emanating from deep in some trees made both of them jump and stare at each other. “Why don’t you stay here, ma’am?” suggested Harry as Draco turned towards the direction of the sound. 

The woman blinked. “But my baby--” 

“We’re police, ma’am,” said Draco, flashing what looked like a Muggle police badge. Harry had no idea where he’d obtained it. “We’ll find Sarah.” 

The woman nodded and they both started moving toward the origin of the howl. “How did you get a Muggle police badge?” Harry asked. 

“Bought it with the sunglasses,” said Draco. “Something told me it could come in handy if something happened and we needed to get Muggles out of the way without a fuss. Now hurry.” He broke into a jog, Harry following. 

They heard voices and, slowing, they crept closer, peering through some bushes into a clearing. There, gathered in the centre, were several children, many crying, all looking terrified. 

“No one should come looking,” growled someone out of sight. “I picked one little one from each group. By the time anyone misses them, we’ll be gone. I dosed the screamers with some Calming Draught.” 

“Good work.” One of the werewolves moved into sight and Draco gasped. 

Harry ground his teeth. It was Fenrir, and he was eyeing the children as if they were delectable morsels. Harry’s resolve strengthened.

“What are we waiting for?” asked another werewolf. “Let’s start biting them!” 

“No.” Fenrir grinned, the feral look in his eyes making Harry sick. “I want to play with them a bit first.” Reaching our, he grabbed one child by the arm, hauling him forward. “You look tasty.” 

Harry’s eyes narrowed when he recognised the kid from the costume shop who had given them the idea for their costume. All the children were whimpering but he was defiant, glaring at Fenrir, trying to yank his arm from Fenrir’s grasp.

“Here,” said another werewolf, tossing Fenrir a phial. “Use some potion to calm him.” 

“No,” growled Fenrir, leaning in to stare the kid in the eyes. “I want him to feel everything.”

“We’ll need to move quickly,” whispered Draco. 

Harry nodded. “Just a second,” he hissed. “They have to be waiting for someone else--” 

Just then, another werewolf entered the clearing, a little girl in a pink princess costume in tow. He shoved her into the group of children. “All right,” he said, smiling to show sharp, yellowed teeth. “Come on, lads. Let’s eat!” 

“Ready?” Draco said between gritted teeth.

Harry nodded. 

“Go!” 

They burst into the clearing, Stunning and immobilising werewolves with a few short bursts of magic. Harry was so angry his hex went right through Fenrir’s shields sending him flying. Within seconds the werewolves were tied up and the children were all babbling and crying in relief. 

The boy, who had run to Harry the moment he saw him and was clinging to his neck, whispered, “I knew you were really the Men in Black.” 

Harry hugged him closer, smiling at Draco over his head. “We are,” he agreed. “But you can’t tell anyone, all right?” 

The boy nodded. “Please don’t flashy thingy me.” 

“Flashy thingy?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah. The Men in Black all have this thing that will take your memory, but I want to remember.” 

Smiling, Harry just patted his back.

“We really should have Obliviated them,” said Draco as they watched the children be reunited with their parents. 

“They were drugged,” said Harry. “Half of them don’t remember what happened in the first place and the others--” 

Draco pursed his lips. “You want them to remember magic as being something that saved them, protected them.” 

“I do,” agreed Harry. “After all, who knows what effect a magical potion could have on them. Some of them, or their kids, may end up at Hogwarts in a few years.” He sighed. “Now we need to report back to the Ministry with this lot.” He nodded at the trussed up werewolves who were still Stupified and under an Illusion Charm. 

Draco groaned. “It’s going to be a long night of paperwork.” 

It was, and they didn’t finish until about midnight. Harry pinched his nose. “I’m exhausted and starving.” 

“Me, too,” admitted Draco. He sat back in his chair, watching Harry carefully. “I’m not a bad cook if you’re willing to come to mine for a meal.” 

Harry blinked. “You want to cook for me?” 

Draco shrugged. “I want to shag you, but if cooking is what you want--” 

Harry was gaping at him. “You want to shag me?” 

“Of course.” Draco stood up. “Why do you think I’ve been teasing you, testing you?” He smirked. “I’ve been trying to discern your kinks.” 

Harry rose, coming around their joined desks. When he was face to face with Draco he murmured, “And what have you discovered?” 

Draco hummed, placing a hand on Harry’s chest. “That you like my arse, and that you love the idea of me in a dress.” His smirk deepened. “Which is why, you’ll be pleased to hear, I actually did purchase that dress from the costume shop.” 

“What as that you said earlier?” Harry asked, leaning in. “Something about no one being too old for treats?” 

Draco grinned. “Shall I show you exactly what I mean?” he purred. “I’ll even wear that dress to prove my point if you like.”

Harry moaned. “Please.” 

And Draco did. 

~


End file.
